


Junkie

by future_fishy



Series: Yes or No? [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Dry Orgasm, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, accidental dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: “Neil.” Andrew deadpanned,“Yeah?”“Just shut up and finger me.”





	

“You sure about this, Andrew?” Neil asked, for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

They’d driven out to Nicky’s house in Columbia for this. With the possibility of Andrew having a panic attack, they cleared the schedule for the evening. If worst came to worst, Andrew would need at least three feet of personal space for the rest of the day, and wouldn’t have the capacity to deal with the rest of the team, so it was for the best that they were alone.

“Yes.” Andrew replied, and took a steady breath, “Just go slow.”

“Okay.”

Neil sat himself down on the bed between Andrew’s parted legs, bottle of lube in one hand and the other on Andrew’s knee. It was a beautiful sight: Andrew laid out in front of him, naked from the waist down and sporting a semi. He’d kept his hoodie on — complete nudity was too much for him yet — and it was the one with the thumb-holes at the bottom of the sleeves. Andrew wanted no reminder of Drake while they did this; the sight of his arm bands would only remind him of the scars underneath and from there it was only a few more steps to a panic attack — so he took every precaution to avoid his sleeves rolling up like the last time they’d tried this. Neil, on the other hand, was completely naked at Andrew’s request. The further from past experiences this could be, the better.

Keeping his eyes on Andrew’s face, Neil clicked open the lube and squeezed a little out onto his hand. He warmed it before moving his hand a little closer to Andrew and asked again, “Yes or no?”

“Yes.” Andrew said, and spread his thighs further apart to give Neil more room to work with.

Andrew took a deep breath through the first touch of Neil’s fingers against his skin. Neil kept his promise to go slow. He didn’t move for a long time, just letting the tip of his index finger rest against Andrew.

“Not _that_ slow.” Andrew growled after a while, and Neil applied a little pressure without pressing inside.

Andrew sighed at the sensation. It felt good, and this was _Neil_. Neil Josten, the guy who spent two weeks at the mercy of Riko Moriyama just to keep him safe; who sprinted the length of the court if a striker so much as looked at him the wrong way; who took him to get ice cream at 3am when he woke up struggling to breathe. Neil Josten, who stopped when he was told to and never took silence as a yes.

“Ready?” Neil asked, feeling Andrew’s hole twitch under the pressure of his fingertip.

“Yes.”

“Tell me if it hurts.” Neil said, not moving yet, “When I tried it on myself it kinda burned a little no matter how careful I was, but anything more than that… you know, tell me.”

“Neil.” Andrew deadpanned,

“Yeah?”

“Just shut up and finger me.”

Neil didn’t waste any more time after that. He pushed his finger past the ring of muscle, eyes flitting between Andrew’s face and his own fingers. When he was in down to the second knuckle, Neil paused. This was as far as they’d gotten the first time, before Andrew panicked and Neil had to find a balance between getting his hands off Andrew as soon as possible and pulling out without hurting him. This time, when Andrew’s breaths went shallow it was in a light, breathy way with pink rising in his cheeks. Neil started thrusting his finger slowly, studying Andrew’s face for any sign of pain or discomfort. He found none, and noticed that Andrew bit his lip whenever Neil’s finger curled inside him.

“Do you like that?” Neil asked, voice low and quiet.

Andrew bit his lip again at another curl of Neil’s finger, but failed to subdue a tiny, tiny moan, “I didn’t agree to dirty talk, Josten.”

“It’s not dirty talk,” Neil argued, “I’m genuinely asking.”

“Then don’t ask it like that. And, yes, I do, so shut your mouth and keep doing it.”

Neil did as he was told. When he felt Andrew was stretched out enough, he added a second finger. Two would be enough for tonight, since Neil wasn’t actually prepping Andrew for anything. This was about Andrew being comfortable and feeling good, and judging by the little sounds he was making it was mission accomplished. Neil scissored his fingers and thrusted slowly until Andrew went all soft and mushy, then set about finding the spot that would really have Andrew moaning.

Neil curled his fingers again and Andrew gasped, “Fuck, _there._ ” 

“Here?” Neil asked innocently, or as innocently as someone can with their fingers in someone else’s asshole.

“Yes- _oh fuck,_ Neil!” Andrew moaned, and Neil smiled, “I fucking hate you, _ahh, oh my god._ ”

“Really?” Neil smirked, “Because it sure doesn’t _sound_ like it.”

“If you don’t shut it I will punch you in the dick.” Andrew scowled, and Neil finally got the message.

Neil hit Andrew’s prostate with every push of his fingers, revelling in the gasps and moans from his boyfriend’s lips which only seemed to get louder and louder. Thank god they weren’t in the dorm. Pleasure built and built inside Andrew and he’d never felt like this, ever, ever. Neil seemed to read his mind when he rubbed his fingers against his sweet spot and Andrew was coming. Muscles clenched around Neil’s fingers in waves and Andrew _writhed_ , pushing himself down against Neil’s hand; but he was still hard, cock still staining his hoodie with pre-come.

“Did you just—” Neil gaped, “Did you just come without, like, coming? Can that even happen?”

“I don’t fucking know Neil, but it felt good, keep going.” Andrew babbled, and Neil didn’t need to be told twice.

Neil worked Andrew through another dry orgasm and Neil figured this was probably normal if it happened twice, but made a brief mental note to google it later. The important thing was that Andrew looked like he was enjoying himself; gasping and moaning and asking for _more, Neil, faster._ Neil was painfully hard but he really couldn’t bring himself to care when Andrew looked like that.

“Fuck, Neil, touch me.” Andrew bucked his hips helplessly and Neil’s mouth went dry.

“Can I use my mouth?” Neil’s voice was gravelly,

Andrew gasped, “Yes.”

Neil licked a stripe up the underside of Andrew’s dick before swallowing him whole. Bobbing his head, Neil tried not to gag, but Andrew’s hips were stuttering. Andrew was torn between grinding down against Neil’s hand and bucking into the wet heat of his mouth, but he didn’t have long to ponder. Neil groaned as he choked on Andrew’s cock, and when he realised Neil was grinding his hips into the mattress Andrew was fucking _gone._ He came hard into Neil’s mouth and the man swallowed every last drop.

“Holy shit, Andrew.” Neil gasped for air, “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Andrew lay boneless, sweat plastering his hair to his forehead, skin flushed all over, “Fucking hell, Neil.”

“You came so much.” Neil said, rather redundantly, “Way more than usual.”

“No shit.” Andrew panted, “And you swallowed all of it, junkie.”

“I’m not a junkie.” Neil argued, 

“You’re right. You’re more of a cumslut.”

Neil felt his dick twitch at the word, “I’m not gonna argue with that.”

“C’mere,” Andrew said, “hands or mouth?”

Neil flushed, “Andrew, you don’t have to—”

“I know I don’t have to, idiot.” Andrew sat up, ready to get Neil off, “I want— oh.”

Andrew looked from Neil’s flaccid penis to the stain on the bed to Neil’s red face, which Andrew now realised was flushed not with arousal, but embarrassment.

“Really, Neil?” Andrew teased, “You didn’t even touch yourself.”

“What can I say? I really like sucking you off.”

“You fucking junkie-cumslut.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/futurefishy).


End file.
